1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tablet dispenser and is particularly noteworthy for being child resistant and, at the same time, elderly friendly. More specifically, the invention relates to a container and dispenser for tablets which may be opened only upon the combined execution of two simple separate operations beyond the ability of a young child, but readily performable by the elderly.
With the concern about accessibility to medication which may be toxic to infants, there has been a flood of different dispensing containers which resist opening by a young child. Often these containers have required special manipulation, adult strength and good eyesight to operate and have been based on the ability of the user to understand directions usually imprinted on the container. Some, for instance, have required force in a certain spot.
In some cases, the aim to make a container or dispenser child resistant has been taken to extremes and has prevented the access by those for which use of the contents are intended: the elderly have been frustrated because they have neither the strength or cognitive skills to perform the needed operations. In such cases the purpose of the dispensing container, to dispense, has itself been defeated.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
Examples in the prior art of such structures are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,368 which issued Feb. 16, 1971 to Wilfred L. McHugh; U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,098 which issued Sep. 12, 1978 to Charles S. Howard; U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,224 which issued Nov. 21, 1978 to Robert H. Laauwe et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,284 which issued Jul. 4, 1989 to Edward Drozd et al. These are examples of containers which generally require the manipulation of one part relative to another.